warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Baro Ki'Teer
Baro Ki’Teer, also known as the Void Trader, is a character well known for his love of the exotic and the luxurious. He involves himself with the Tenno by selling various rare artifacts and valuable items unavailable anywhere else. As a trader, Baro Ki'Teer makes appearances within the Concourse section of the Tenno Relays, although his presence is not constant; he only makes sporadic appearances every 1-2 weeks, and is only available for trading for up to 48 hours before disappearing. Also, his selection of stocks changes with each appearance, making his items limited in availability. A countdown timer displayed on the two Void Trader Kiosks found in the Concourse section of the Relay shows the time until Baro Ki'Teer becomes available for trading, and also displays the time remaining until he leaves. Ducats All items sold by Baro Ki'Teer require Orokin Ducats as payment, a unique currency that can only be acquired by selling Prime parts at one of two of the Void Trader's Kiosks in the Relays in exchange for Ducats. Prime weapon parts, Prime Warframe components, and Prime Blueprints can be sold, with rarer parts being worth more Ducats in exchange. Trades Baro Ki'Teer sells a limited stock of unique items from the Void, carrying only 4 items per appearance. *Primed Continuity for 350 ducats and 110,000 credits. *Primed Ravage for 280 ducats and 100,000 credits. *Primed Eos Chest Plate for 125 ducats and 75,000 credits. *Mara Detron for 500 ducats and 200,000 credits. Trivia *It is revealed during a series of Darvo's Deals that Baro Ki'Teer was the mysterious unnamed benefactor who sent the Tenno to collect Cryotic in Operation Cryotic Front. As a result, he rewarded the Tenno with the datamass containing the data for the creation of Archwings. *During a message from Darvo's Deals, it was once revealed that Darvo spent two boxes of Prime parts and Formas to purchase Baro Ki'Teer's luxurious dish (reference to his appetite during his message in Operation Cryotic Front). Amusingly, Darvo describes his purchased luxury as a terrible rip-off, as he suffers sore throat for days after trying the dish which was made from Martian Oasis Jellyfish, a supposed delicacy. *The Ducats he uses as currency is named after a real life currency made of gold or silver used in medieval times and up until the 20th century. *Baro Ki'Teer will treats players wearing any primed weapons or warframe more respecfully, occasionally praising them to be the "one with good taste". Quotes On entering the Concourse: *''"The wait is over Tenno, Baro Ki'Teer has arrived."'' *''"My latest safari into the Void has yielded some interesting finds. Unique items for Tenno of distinction."'' On entering trade menu: *''"Welcome."' *"Do have a look, who knows, you may become a paying customer someday."'' *''"Browsing is always free. How fortunate for you."'' *''"Why hello."'' *''"All my wares come from the Void. Perhaps you'll get to visit sometime." *''"Some interesting gear you have Tenno, perhaps minimalism is making a come back." If wearing Prime items: *''"Baro Ki'Teer, at your service."'' On exiting trade menu: *''"Come again."'' *''"Now you have something to work toward."'' *''"Maybe next time."'' *''"A little out of your reach. Perhaps a Darvo Deal would be more your speed?" On purchasing an item: *''"They say 'money can't buy class', but I think you just proved them wrong."'' See Also *Relays Category:Update 15 Category:Characters